Ishama Karna
Biography Early Life Ishama Karna was born on Nagi in 64 BBY. His parents were some of the first of the Nagai to travel through space. Shortly after he was born, they decided to leave Nagi on a trip. When they came into known space, they landed on a planet controlled by the Old Republic. There, Ishama’s force sensitivity was picked up on and he was taken from his parents to study and become a Jedi Knight. This decision was made with his parents' consent, though his mother was understandably upset that she would never see her son again. His father was more understanding, knowing that his son could potentially serve others and help them along the path of life. One of the few Nagai in the known galaxy, much was expected of him and he strived to fulfill the shoes that he was in. He threw himself into his studies, but didn’t make too many friends. He kept few mementos of home, just enough to remind him that he was a Nagai and that his people were counting on him in more than a few ways. As he progressed, he discovered that he had a natural aptitude towards lightsaber combat, and combat in general. Like a relative of his in the future, his powers were fully unlocked in a combat situation, and so he began to train wholeheartedly in the ways of the lightsaber. He knew that he had to be one of the best. His goal was to become one of the Jedi Order’s foremost experts on lightsaber combat, an ambitious goal. He was selected as a padawan by a Jedi named Cor Yure. Yure, like another Yure was a weapons master, though not one of the ones who had been named to that title by the Council. Karna began to expand upon his knowledge of lightsaber combat. By this time, he had mastered Ataru in addition to the normal knowledge of Shii-Cho. With his master behind him, he began work on Form V: Shien / Djem So. Just like a contemporary of his, Joshua Karn, Ishama and his master were given some of the more interesting tasks by the Council due to their prowess with the lightsaber. Between Ishama and Joshua, it became a bit of a competition as to who could complete missions the fastest while also being the most efficient. Though this was not encouraged by their respective masters, the two fueled the rivalry, though it was one that was friendly, despite what their masters thought. There was only a six year gap between them, and Ishama gave what respect was due to his elder. Joshua for his part knew that he had prowess with the lightsaber, but that Ishama’s aptitude was something on the level of amazing. Ishama watched with admiration and pride as his friend was made a Jedi Knight in 42 BBY. While Karn had proficiency in every style of combat, with mastery of Ataru and Soresu, Ishama on the other hand, had completed mastery of Form V. He had gone on to begin work on Soresu. He was tapped to become a Jedi Knight, but just like his distant relative, Akain Karna, he constantly felt that he was unworthy of his powers and unworthy of being a Jedi. Finally a Jedi Eventually Ishama’s protests that he wasn’t ready to become a Jedi Knight were overruled. By 38 BBY, he couldn't argue that he wasn't qualified to become a Jedi Knight. He had passed all the trials, and his knowledge of the lightsaber was more than some Jedi Masters. He had adequate knowledge of the Force, but considering the fact that he had somewhat ignored that part of a Jedi in favor of lightsaber combat, it made sense. He tried, unsuccessfully, to use his lack of a great level of control over the Force as his argument as to why he shouldn’t be elevated to the rank of the Jedi Knight. However, by then, his arguments fell on deaf ears. So he was knighted. He took on a padawan and continued onwards, despite his misgivings. He didn't believe that he would be able to properly train the padawan, but he knew that he had to do it in order to further the Jedi Order. In the same year that he had been knighted, Joshua Karn had had his first padawan knighted, and Ishama knew that he needed to contribute to the Jedi Order in more ways than just his lightsaber skills. He also knew that knowing everything he did about the lightsaber would be pointless if he didn't pass down the knowledge that he had. His padawan was a Devaronian named Nara Ki'nrim and he began her training to the best of his ability. He thought of it as a personal test to make sure that she was the best Jedi that she could be. He strove to accomplish this in little ways each and every day, nothing overt. As the two began to go on more and more missions together, they bonded and became rather close. She understood after a while that for Isahama, there were few things more beautiful than a lightsaber duel. He treated it as a thing of elegance. Nara knew that she would get all the instruction that she needed from him in regards to the lightsaber, but that he wouldn't necessarily work on her ability to control the Force itself. She would supplement what he taught her with lessons that she found on her own and through teachings from other masters and knights. They had a good arrangement and one that suited both of them very well. Ishama was able to work on perfecting the lightsaber and work on his craft. He also had an eager and almost never tiring person to try out something new with when it came to a lightsaber style. Meanwhile, Nara had more than one master in a sense, and could concentrate on more than a few subjects and aspects of being a Jedi. This arrangement continued for some time, until 28 BBY. The Mission Ishama and his padawan were tapped to go on a mission for the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine. There was a dispute on a planet in the Mid Rim, and it had the possibility of turning incredibly volatile. The Jedi Council and Palpatine wanted to send Ishama because of his skill with the lightsaber, as well as his padawan's skill. They knew that if the problems did turn into a full scale war, Ishama would be able to bring a halt to the war, even if it required utilizing force. The Nagai was also an accomplished diplomat and they felt that there was an extremely high possibility that there wouldn't be the need to use force, since Ishama would be able to resolve the situation without it. Karna and his padawan left Coruscant and headed to the planet. The Nagai had refined his skills as a diplomat over the eyars, and while he wasn't totally looking forward to the mission, he had accepted it and was going to deal with the problem to the best of his ability. More Coming Soon Category:NagaiCategory: Mirrodin